starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гипердвигатель
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Первое Издание''}}, с. 54—58}} |culture= |creators= |created= |modifier= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners= |locations= |cost= |value= |hidet=1 |structure= |size= |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |hideu= |purpose=Межзвёздные путешествия |heritage= |era= |affiliation= }} Гипердвигатель, гипердрайв или гиперпривод ( ) — жизненно важная часть звездолёта, позволявшая кораблю входить в гиперпространство и пересекать огромные расстояния быстрее скорости света. Таким образом, гипердвигатель являлся одной из ключевых технологий в создании межпланетного общения, торговли и войны. Его конструкция и принцип работы были основаны на теории гиперпривода. Этот термин использовался для описания двигателя и всех его компонентов, необходимых для его использования, таких как мотивационный гипердвигатель и управляющий гипердвигатель. Гипердвигатель состоит в основном из сплава титана и хрома, который был разработан специально для гипердрайва. Он давал кораблям возможность противостоять постоянным воздействиям, вызванным путешествиями между измерениями реального космоса и гиперпространства. Гипердрайвы позволяли путешественникам пересечь галактику диаметром более 120000 световых лет всего за несколько часов или дней, точное время в пути зависело от ряда факторов: места назначения, места вылета, маршрута и класса гипердвигателя. Принцип работы После получения системой команды от пилота корабля процесс гиперпространственного прыжка начинался со сбора гамма-излучения на поле проводника. Мотиватор наращивал и изменял энергию в термоядерном реакторе через несколько километров сверхпроводящей проволоки, скрученной в петлю. Для входа в гиперпространство ускорители гипердвигателя обеспечивались энергией из ионизационной камеры с начала зажигания, что позволяло вызвать излучения флуктуации в пространственно-временном континууме, а также позволяло кораблю двигаться через флуктуации в гиперпространстве. Инерциальные амортизаторы использовались для защиты судна, экипажа и груза от сплющивания из-за огромного ускорения. После того как происходил прыжок в гиперпространство, генератор квантового поля помогал стабилизировать судно и удерживал его от преждевременного выхода из альтернативного измерения. Щиты также защищали корабль от смертельного столкновения с межзвёздным газом и частицами тёмной материи. Для предотвращения релятивистского течения времени в гиперпространстве корабли использовали застой поля, настроенный на гипердвигатель. Это сохраняло стандартное галактическое время для экипажа и груза. thumb|left|200px|«[[Тысячелетний сокол» совершает гиперпрыжок]] Известно, что некоторые гипердрайвы использовали в качестве топлива антиматерию, хранившуюся в специальных контейнерах, хотя до сих пор остаётся неясным, как это было интегрировано с другими механизмами гипердвигателя. При выходе из гиперпространства для замедления космического корабля использовалась неизвестная технология. Известно только, что и при входе, и при выходе из гиперпространства создавалось излучение, которое часто использовалось планетарными таможенными органами для отслеживания движения флота. Другие технологии, такие, как 4-осевой стабилизатор и регулятор гипердвигателя, предохраняли корабль от разрыва на части при путешествии через гиперпространство. Для предотвращения перегрева в некоторых гипердвигателях использовали специальную защиту, демпферы потока, для регулирования потока ионов и обеспечения сверхсветовой тяги. Гипердвигатель мог инициировать прыжок в гиперпространство, только когда корабль в достаточной степени освобождался от гравитационного притяжения крупного небесного тела. Субсветовые двигатели использовались для освобождения корабля от гравитации задолго до того, как корабль мог прыгать. Гипердрайвы включали автоматическую защиту для предотвращения столкновения в случае астронавигационной ошибки. Некоторые системы позволяли выключать систему безопасности, но это, как известно, часто имело катастрофические последствия. Юужань-вонги же для сверхсветовых полётов использовали мощных довинов-тягунов, которые размещались на кораблях вонгов, поэтому истребители вонгов не могли уходить в тёмное пространство (так они называли гиперпространство). А довины-тягуны также использовались в качестве средства защиты корабля и для создания самыми большими кораблями запрещающего поля, не дающего уйти в гиперпространство кораблям противника. История Возможно, первый гипердвигатель был гиперпространственным притягивающим лучом, которым пользовались Небожители в 1000000 ДБЯ. Ранние гиперприводы требовали огромного количества энергии. Этот вид гипердвигателя устарел так же как и Гиперврата, действие которых основывалось на подобном принципе. Хотя межзвёздные путешествия были открыты колуми почти за сто тысяч лет ДБЯ, пока не известно, разработали ли они истинный гипердвигатель и почему они вскоре отказались от своих межзвёздных путешествий. Возможно, чтобы сосредоточиться на других научных и психологических исследованиях. Первая известная звёздная карта для использования гиперпространства была разработана расой раката, которые построили свою Бесконечную империю с помощью технологий с использованием тёмной стороны Силы и путешествий через гиперпространство. Люди разработали спящие корабли для многолетних перелётов и начали исследовать звёзды, а затем и гиперпространственные пушки, которые отправляли корабли в гиперпространство. Они изобрели гипердвигатель и начали исследовать Галактику одновременно с деваронцами и госсамами. Около 25053 ДБЯ, почти через двести лет после падения Бесконечной Империи, народы планет Кореллии и Дуро, наконец, открыли методы работы с Силой, настроили компоненты технологии раката и подготовили свою версию гипердвигателя. В течение двадцати лет технология была стабилизирована для общего пользования, и кореллианцы начали продавать гипердрайвы в близлежащие звёздные системы. thumb|240px|C-3PO возле гипердвигателя корабля типа «Звёздный бегун» Развитие гипердвигателя не ограничивается Центральными Мирами. Тионцы из скопления Тион разработали свою собственную версию гипердвигателя путём слияния технологии раката с гиперпространственными маяками, имеющими фиксированное положение в пространстве, что позволило совершать гиперпрыжки в пределах определенной области. За пределы сети маяков выходить, тем не менее, было опасно. Это держало тионцев изолированными от остальной части Галактики на протяжении тысячелетий, хотя они иногда сталкивались с растущей Империей хаттов. Таким образом, в Экспансионистскую эпоху, эпоху колонизации, разведки и объединения, семена Галактической Республики были посеяны между Центральными Мирами, такими как Корусант, Альдераан, Кореллия, Дуро и Чандрила. В Республике новые члены получили доступ к технологии гипердвигателя, представленной такими производителями как Alderaan Royal Engineers, Core Galaxy Systems, Corellian Engineering Corporation и Rendili StarDrive. Исследователи начали тестировать область гиперпространства, в то время как старатели пытались получить права на выгодные маршруты. Исследование гиперкосмоса было рискованным, но прибыльным бизнесом. Развитие Пермелианского торгового маршрута и Кореллианского пути создали устойчивую систему ранних путешествий. Космические карты по мере открытия и исследования новых планет и регионов стали ценным товаром. thumb|left|200px|Синева гиперпространстваВ Республике начали обрабатывать невероятное количество новой информации, Республиканское космическое бюро на Корусанте было создано как навигационный центр Республики с координатами 0-0-0. Космическое бюро боролось с частным управлением информацией о гиперпутях и создало защищённый набор маяков для основных путей с целью освобождения их от контроля частными организациями. Эта технология позволила галактической экономике сформировать единую валюту и единый язык. В то же время появление технологии гипердвигателя для воюющих миров, таких как Андо, привело к катастрофическим последствиям. С течением времени гипердвигатель становился всё более обыденным явлением. В основе ранней Республики, Великой гиперпространственной войны и последующего расширения лежал гипердрайв, приведший как к многим страшным войнам, так и к периодам процветания. С момента основания Республики гипердвигательная технология продолжала быть одной из движущих особенностей галактического общества. История эксплуатации Самые ранние гипердрайвы считались медленными по стандартам третьего десятилетия после ЯБ. Они были ограничены в диапазоне прыжка и ненадёжны. Гипердвигатели, использовавшиеся тогда для крупных кораблей, постепенно совершенствовались в области длины прыжков, безопасности, лёгкости эксплуатации и скорости. thumb|left|200px|Гипердвигатель-кольцоРазвитие навигационных компьютеров для обработки сложных вычислений космических полетов покончило с необходимостью в гиперпространственных маяках, вратах и зависимостью от установленных маршрутов. Но несмотря на быстрый прогресс в гипердвигательных технологиях, системы были слишком велики, чтобы использовать в большинстве малых космических судов. Даже в прошлом столетии Республики, многие истребители использовали гипердвигатели-кольца и гипердвигатели-сани для сверхсветовых путешествий. К концу Войн клонов, гипердрайвы стали более распространёнными среди истребителей и транспортов. Во время Нового порядка Палпатина гипердвигатели судов обычно переводились на гипердрайвы класса 10.0. Классификация thumb|right|200px thumb|right|200px|Таблицы классов гипердрайвов некоторых кораблей Сверхсветовая скорость гипердвигателя была оценена по убывающей шкале - чем быстрее гипердвигатель, тем ниже рейтинг. Она была основана на асимптотической шкале с 0,0 класса, что является бесконечной скоростью. Эти оценки, как правило, называют «классы», хотя они часто были противоречивы или неточны. К концу Войн клонов большинство военных кораблей использовали класс 3.0 или 2.0. Во время Галактической гражданской войны военные корабли и истребители, как правило, оснащались гипердрайвами класса 1.0 или 2.0, промышленные и грузовые звездолёты - класса 3.0 или 4.0, а гражданские корабли - класса 5.0 и выше. Многие суда оснащались резервным гипердвигателем значительно высшего, то есть медленного класса, чем основной гипердвигатель. Некоторые корабли, такие как «Тысячелетний сокол», были усовершенствованы для достижения класса 0,5 либо класса 0,75. Вмешательство в работу гипердвигателя, несмотря на стабильность технологии гипердрайва, было опасной деятельностью. «Раб-1» Бобы Фетта был оснащён гипердвигателем класса 0,7. Гипердрайвы, построенные за пределами Галактической республики, Галактической Империи и Новой Республики, такие как хейпанские гипердвигатели класса «Фрунд», не были классифицированы в стандартной системе. Некоторые зонама-секотские корабли смогли добиться класса 0,4, сочетая высокий класс гипердрайва и органические технологии''Планета-бродяга, также как истребители «Бес'улик» через слияние верпинских и мандалорских технологий. Неисправности Иногда гипердвигатель выходил из строя в процессе эксплуатации. Когда это происходило, последствия, как правило, были смертельны. Тем не менее, некоторые неисправности не были так опасны. Неисправность релятивистской защиты могла подвергнуть пассажиров изменению пространственно-временного континуума, в результате чего путь, который на борту занял несколько часов, длился несколько веков в реальном мире. Босбит Матарчер, как известно, пережил это явление . Около 5000 ДБЯ мастер-джедай Релин Друур не уничтожил, а повредил гипердвигатель на борту ситхского дредноута «Предвестник». Обычно система безопасности судна не давала ему прыгнуть в гиперпространство с повреждённым гипердвигателем. Однако из-за больших повреждений командного мостика «Предвестника» система безопасности не сработала, и корабль путешествовал во времени и пространстве, выпрыгнув из них в 41 ПБЯ. Контроллер торсен-поля был важной частью гипердвигателя и его отключение во время гиперпрыжка могло привести к физической деформации корабля.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Первое Издание'' Мощность гипердвигателя могла упасть, например, при повреждении кабелей майноками. Это обычно приводило к увеличению времени в пути. Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Первое Издание''}}, с. 60 За кулисами * Хотя в большинстве случаев из Расширенной Вселенной используется система классификации, описанная выше, в трилогии Трауна Тимоти Зана, однако, используется противоположная система: чем ниже рейтинг, тем медленнее гипердвигатель. * В двух ролевых играх на основе Star Wars, «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» от West End Games и «Star Wars Roleplaying Game» от Wizards of the Coast, класс гипердвигателя действует как множитель для путешествия для эталона времени, требующегося для перелёта. Таким образом, гипердвигатель класса 2 тратит на прохождение заданного маршрута в два раза больше эталонного времени, а путешествие с гипердвигателем класса 0,5 (как у «Тысячелетнего сокола», например) занимает только половину эталонного времени. * Важно отметить, что «TIE/D Защитник» использует гипердвигатель класса 2.0, что противоречит графику скорости, указанному в руководстве по транспортным средствам и судам. В новом руководстве, похоже, случайно использовались данные «TIE/In Перехватчика» для «TIE/D Защитника», а ошибка не была обнаружена до того, как издание отправили на публикацию. См. также * Довин-тягун * Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо Появления * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * * «The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff» * «Shatterpoint» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * «Лабиринт зла» * * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона» * «Shinbone Showdown» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» / audio * «Реванш Хана Соло» * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1» * «Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Любовная история» * «Rebel Force: Trapped» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Murder on the Executor» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * Тени Империи (комикс) * * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Испытание тирана» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * * «Star by Star» * «The Final Prophecy» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Betrayal» * «Tempest» * «Exile» * «Sacrifice» * * «Поперечное течение» * «Abyss» * «Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9» }} Неканонические появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» Источники Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «The Imperial Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Episode I Insider's Guide» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lambda_class_shuttle.jpg|cardname=''Lambda''-Class Shuttle}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_droid.jpg|cardname=Probe Droid}} * * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * «Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual» * * «Totally 20: The Phantom Menace» * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гиперпространственные технологии Категория:Технологии Категория:Гипердвигатели